


“I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.”

by rafaelswaithe



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelswaithe/pseuds/rafaelswaithe
Summary: So I was going through my tag on Tumblr with all my ask memes and writing prompts and this happened





	“I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.”

“Tyler!” you whined as he hovered over you, playfully trying to distract you from your pool shot, and it was evident that his tactic was working.

“Oh come on, man, that’s cheating. Let the girl take the shot,” Matt said, though he couldn’t help but laugh.

Lining up your shot, you took aim, the cue ball hitting against the striped ball that you were attempting to hit. The ball rolled toward the pocket, stopping just short of dropping in and causing you to groan.

Tyler bit down on his lip, attempting to play coy and appear innocent as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. “Sorry, babe. You’ll get it next time,” he spoke, leaning away from you.

Stepping up to take his shot, he sank his last remaining ball, and then the eight ball, prompting you to let out another groan. “Well, after that, I need a drink. Do you guys want anything?” you asked, looking between Tyler and Matt.

Matt shook his head, holding up the half-drunk beer that he was working on, “I’m good, but thank you, Y/N,” he replied.

You nodded and looked toward Tyler next, smiling as your eyes met his. “Just another beer, maybe? Thanks, Y/N/N,” he spoke.

Nodding once more to acknowledge him, you leaned over, stealing a quick kiss from Tyler before turning off toward the bar. “You’ve got it. I’ll be right back.”

Once you were out of earshot, Matt looked to Tyler, seeing the grin that still lingered on his friend’s face. “Dude…” Matt started, and Tyler looked at him curiously.

His brow furrowed and he looked at Matt, shrugging his shoulders, “What?”

“When are you going to just tell her you’re in love with her and get it over with?” Matt asked.

Tyler scoffed, grabbing the balls from the pockets of the pool table to begin racking them up again. “I’m not in love with her, man.”

Matt arched his brow at that, not believing him. “You may not be  _in love_  with her, but you’re something. She’s a really great girl, why not just go for it?” he asked.

Tyler looked over at the other male, a soft frown on his lips as he thought it over. “That’s just it — she’s a great girl. What would she want with me?” he questioned. “Besides, the last time that I told someone how I felt, it didn’t really turn out too well in the end,” he added, referencing Caroline.

The blonde rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head, “Things with Care were completely different. Y/N is completely different. You should see the way that she looks at you, she cares a lot, and I know that you care about her too. Just give things a shot, Ty. At least make things official with her. She deserves more than just a hookup, and I have a feeling that she won’t disappoint you,” he said, patting his friend on the back.

He cleared his throat when he saw you approaching again, and you smiled, handing off Tyler’s beer to him. “Thank you, Y/N,” he told you, sliding an arm around your waist and placing a kiss against your cheek.

“You’re welcome, baby,” you replied, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before sipping from your own drink.

Matt cleared his throat playfully and Tyler rolled his eyes, unwinding his arm from around you.

“Me and Matt were going to play another game, and then we can head back to mine, just hang out and relax. Sound good?’ he asked.

“Sounds great,” you nodded, giving him a smile as you moved to sit on one of the stools nearby, watching the guys play their game.

——————————

Later that night, you sat on the couch, Tyler’s arms wrapped around you and your head on his chest as the two of you watched a movie. As you laughed at a funny part of the movie, you could feel his eyes on you, and you tore your gaze from the television, looking up at him instead.

“Hi,” you murmured softly, giving him a little smile.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he whispered in return, stealing a quick kiss.

You hadn’t missed how he’d been looking at you — staring at you — so intently and so fondly that it gave you butterflies. Tyler had always had an effect on you. For as long as you’d known him, he had always known just how to make you weak in the knees.

“What are you thinking about?” you asked curiously, hand moving from where you’d been drawing patterns over his chest to rest against his cheek instead. Your thumb brushed over it gently, and he turned his head, placing a soft kiss against your palm.

Tyler hummed softly, shrugging his shoulders, “Just something that Matt said earlier,” he replied vaguely.

Since his small discussion with Matt, Tyler had been considering what was said. It was true, he had feelings for you, but there were so many more contributing factors to your situation that he wasn’t sure if sharing them with you was the best thing.

The two of you had begun your time together as friends, then friends with benefits. Currently, you both knew that it had started to turn into a bit more, but neither of you had really spoke up and said anything about it. You weren’t together, but you treated one another as if you were.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked him, curious what Matt could have said that was weighing so heavily on his mind.

Tyler let out a little sigh, glancing down at the ground before rolling his eyes to himself. Shifting in his seat, he turned a little more toward you.

“Y/N, I like you,” he said.

Your brow furrowed and you tilted your head, letting out a confused laugh, “I’d hope so. I don’t normally sleep with people who  _don’t_  like me.”

“No, not like that,” Tyler shook his head. He paused for a second to try and gather his thoughts.

“Do you ever think about what it would be like if we were more than friends who hook up?” he asked. It wasn’t the best way to word it, he was sure, but it was the only way that he could think to get his point across.

You arched your brow at his question, fighting the urge to let out another little laugh. You knew that Tyler wasn’t always the best with putting how he felt into words and the last thing that you wanted was to make him feel bad or self-conscious.

“Sometimes, yeah. I enjoy our time together, and I like you too,” you admitted. “You’re a really great guy, Tyler.”

In the months that the two of you had been fooling around, you knew that you would end up having feelings for him, despite how in the beginning, the two of you had agreed that you wouldn’t let feelings get involved.

Once you’d truly gotten to know Tyler, you’d realized that he was a way better guy than he tried to make himself appear to be. He was good, and he was kind. He was loyal, funny, and if you caught him at a good time, he could even be downright  _sweet_  if he wanted to.

“Matt thinks that I’m in love with you,” Tyler spoke with a little chuckle, shaking his head. “I’ve told him before that we were just hooking up and had agreed to not catch feelings with one another.”

You nodded, biting down on the inside of your cheek. You weren’t sure just what he was getting at, but he was making you more and more nervous by the second.

“Ty… baby, what’s the goal, here? What are you getting at?” you asked, curious to know more and hopefully ease the nerves fluttering around in your stomach.

He bit down on his lower lip, letting out a sigh as he shook his head again, “I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.”

Your brow furrowed at that, head tilting in confusion. You knew that Tyler liked you — at least enough to sleep with you. Still, this was something that you hadn’t been expecting. “So, what are you saying?’ you questioned, wanting to be completely clear.

“I’m saying…” he started, trying to determine how to phrase what he was about to say. “I care about you. I care about you a  _lot_. And Matt was right with what he told me earlier — you deserve more than a hookup.”

Your hand moved to find his as he spoke, your thumb gently brushing over the back of his hand, helping him to remain calm as he spoke.

“I care a lot about you too,” you admitted. “If you want to be with me, I’ll be all in with you. I mean, if I’m being honest, I basically already am,” you shrugged.

You hadn’t been with anyone else since you’d first been with Tyler. It wasn’t that the two of you were exclusive, but you hadn’t wanted to. Why would you want anyone else when you had him?

“I want to be all in with you,” he nodded to agree.

“Are you sure?” you asked, and he nodded.

Leaning in, you pressed a soft kiss against his lips as if to seal the deal.

“Well, then, that does it. I’m yours, and you’re mine. If I have any say in it, it’ll be that way for a long time,” you spoke, grinning as you moved to settle into his arms once more.


End file.
